The Curse of Chaos
by Aero Swiftie
Summary: Percy's life was great a year after the Second Titan War. Everything was peaceful, but when a new camper comes and ruins his life, he leaves camp to travel the countryside. What happens when the gods and camp need his help for an uprising? Why does Percy get strange powers? And who the heck is Chaos?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Hello world. This is my first story on FanFiction. I am going to try to improve my writing skills. My grammar is great, so you probably won't find much mistakes, besides the typos. **

**Here's the summary of the story:  
**

Percy's life had been going great a year after the end of the Second Titan War. He was dating Annabeth, a lot of his close friends were alive, and he was finally enjoying some peace. However, the Fates seem to have a lot stored for him. The first thing they do is send a new camper. That's not a big deal, right? Well, that's the problem right there. The camper's name is Daniel, and he is set on ruining Percy's life out of jealousy. Percy eventually leaves and travels the countryside. What happens when the gods and camp need him? Why does he feel weird after being bitten by a strange creature? And who the heck is Chaos?

And so our story begins.

Percy's POV

Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. I am the demigod son of Poseidon, god of the seas. I'm 22 years old. My scent is strong, and attracts a lot of strong monsters, but I can manage myself pretty well. I was laying on a field of grass, somewhere in Kansas. I wasn't really doing anything. Just staring at the stars and thinking about how my life had been for the past 5 years. It was sad and depressing, yet great at the same time. I turned my head to the right, and smiled when I saw my companion sleeping soundly. I met her 2 years after I left camp, which was about 5 years ago. So many memories, both happy and sad, came to the surface. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_5 years ago - Camp Half-Blood - A Freezing January_

_It had been a year since the Second Titan War. There were almost no monster attacks anymore. Kronos was gone, and there had been no threats to camp. The gods kept to their promise and satyrs were bringing in new campers every single day.  
_

_I was currently in Cabin 3 (Poseidon Cabin) unpacking my stuff. I got to camp a few minutes ago. Most of my friends had already made it. Annabeth got here about 2 months ago. I was really excited to see her. I contacted her with Iris messages a lot, but it just wasn't the same as seeing her in person. With that incentive to work faster, I quickly unpack my stuff and go outside._

_Camp was as beautiful as ever. The green grass was now covered in snow. Now, normally, the protection around the camp prevented weather from entering, but I guess they allowed the snow to come. There were a lot of cabins now, after the minor gods and goddesses were given more respect. They weren't important to me right now. I quickly walked to Cabin 6, which was Annabeth's cabin._

_I knocked on the door, feeling very cheerful. I really couldn't wait to see her. The door opened, and Malcolm, one of Annabeth's half brothers, stood at the doorway.  
_

_"Hey Percy. What's up? Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" He asked.  
_

_"Hey Malcolm. I've been great. Is Annabeth in there?" I replied.  
_

_"She's at archery practice."  
_

_" Alright. Thanks! See you later!"  
_

_I ran off to the archery practice sessions. There were a lot of campers practicing their shooting skills, but I wasn't really interested. Then I noticed a blonde girl with beautiful princess curls talking to Chiron. I snuck up behind her and gave her a huge hug from behind.  
_

_She gasped in surprise, then turned her grey eyes to look at me.  
_

_"Percy!" She exclaimed, with a smile on her face. "You didn't tell me you were com-"  
_

_I cut her off with a quick peck on her lips. She blushed a little, then gave me a tight hug.  
_

_"I missed you, Annabeth," I said.  
_

_"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," She replied.  
_

_"Well," Chiron said, looking a little awkward with the whole situation. "It's good to see you Percy. And Annabeth, I'll take over for now. You and Percy look like you have a lot of catching up to do."  
_

_"Thanks Chiron!" I said, feeling very titillated that I get to catch up with Annabeth and my other friends._

* * *

_3 Days later - Sword Fighting Arena  
_

_"Hey Percy!"  
_

_I put Riptide down and turned to see Grover running up to me with his furry goat legs. I could never get that image out of my mind.  
_

_"Hey G-Man. What's up?" I asked.  
_

_"We have a new camper, and you should meet him."  
_

_We left the arena and walked to the big house. Upon entering, I saw a boy who looked about 16. He had blonde hair and an army buzz cut. His eyes were light blue and he had muscles in his arms that basically screamed 'Like what you see?'  
_

_"Hey. I'm Percy" I greeted him, extending my arm.  
_

_He shook it. "I'm Daniel."  
_

_"You guys can talk. I have to go see Juniper." Grover said, then left.  
_

_"So. I take it you're the leader around here?" Daniel asked. I swear I heard a lot of attitude in his voice.  
_

_"Yeah I am, I guess." I said.  
_

_"Hmm..."  
_

_We talked for a bit, and I found out he was a son of Ares, and was very arrogant and egotistical. I didn't want to seem mean, so I didn't say anything. Though I wish I could've done something else, cause I didn't know that Daniel was going to try to ruin my life and reputation._

* * *

_2 Months Later - Percy's Cabin  
_

_It was clear as day that Daniel was slowly ruining my life. He was jealous that I was the leader and was determined to make everyone hate me. I mean, it started with very small things. He insulted me, and called me very rude names. He would say a lot of false things behind my back and whatnot.  
_

_Then he started to challenge a lot of strong fighters to make everyone think he was powerful. He teamed up with some Hermes campers to pull pranks that always seemed to get me in trouble. Like destroying the strawberries or making holes in cabins and then blaming it on me.  
_

_This kept continuing, until the campers eventually believed him and started blaming me for everything. Every time there's a problem, they would look at me and blame me without saying anything. Of course, Daniel acted very nice to everyone, so they had no choice but to believe his lies.  
_

_Of course, I didn't let that faze me. I didn't care about what people thought, as long as I still had my closest friends. Of course, Thalia was always with the Hunt, and Nico was always in the Underworld, so I didn't get to see them very much. Grover was always busy with his Lord of the Wild duties, and didn't have time to be at camp.  
_

_Daniel started to get really angry, because nothing was affecting me. He decided to pull a really big prank that involved 4 campers getting hurt. I got blamed, and Chiron happened to be there. He looked at me with disapproving eyes, and a lot of the campers were shouting curses at me.  
_

_I still didn't let that affect me. I still had Annabeth, and that's all that mattered. She was all I had and I did not want to lose her. She meant the world to me. But she seemed to be really distant these days. She was always hanging out with Daniel.  
_

_"Hey Annabeth. Wanna hang out at the beach?" I asked.  
_

_"Nah. Daniel wants me to hang out. Sorry. Maybe next time." She said.  
_

_I was shocked that she didn't want to hang out with me.  
_

_"Why are you going with Daniel? He's nothing but a jerk! He keeps making lies about me!" I half yelled, feeling very angry that Annabeth was deciding to do anything with him.  
_

_"Percy! Daniel is a great guy! Why can't I hang out with him? If you hung out with him, you'd see how great he is" She replied._

_"No he's not. You're just blind." I said, putting a lot of emotion into my voice.  
_

_"You know what, Percy? I think you're just a little jealous that He's better than you." With that she turned around and walked away, making me feel more miserable than a boy who couldn't get the newest Call of Duty game.  
_

_One night, I was thinking about how losing Annabeth would crush me, and I decided to go to her cabin to tell her that I loved her and couldn't bare to lose her.  
_

_As I was walking along, I heard voices behind one of the cabins. I didn't think anyone would be out so late, so I decided to check it out. As I got behind the cabins, I saw two figures talking. I realized Daniel was just talking to some random blonde girl. I turned to leave, but the words I hear stopped me cold.  
_

_"You're so pretty, Annabeth," Daniel said.  
_

_I turned and looked at them. Sudden realization hit me as I recognized Annabeth. _

_I thought she was going to slap him, but she said "And you're so handsome, and much better than Percy. He's been so distant. I don't think I love him anymore." That hurt, hearing that from Annabeth. After that, she kissed him  
_

_What the hell? SHE KISSED him! I decided to walk towards them.  
_

_"What are you doing Annabeth?" Hurt was evident in my voice. My girlfriend was kissing someone else!  
_

_They immediately stopped and whipped their heads to look at me. Annabeth had a very surprised expression on her face, like she couldn't believe I caught them.  
_

_"Percy! It's not what it looks like!" She stated, looking very guilty.  
_

_"Oh really? My girlfriend is kissing someone else! Did you even think about me? You were the only person I had left! Did you even think about the fact that I LOVE you?" I yelled, in a very angry tone.  
_

_Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "Percy. Wait. Please. I w-"  
_

_I cut her off. "You know what, just leave me alone!"  
_

_"Wait!"  
_

_I was about to leave, when Daniel decided to say something.  
_

_"What's the loser doing here?"  
_

_I had enough. I moved towards him in the blink of an eye and smacked him on the head so hard, he flew about 15 feet, and crashed into a tree. After that, I quickly ran to my cabin, ignoring Annabeth's cries. I packed up my stuff and prepared to leave. I wrote a note and left it on my bed: I'm leaving guys. Sorry, but after watching all of my friends leave me for Daniel, I've decided that I don't belong here anymore. I'm going to travel through the countryside. Don't come after me. _

_I quickly walked towards the woods, where no one would see me cry. They wouldn't care about me anyways. I'd rather live my life in solitude than to live in a place where I'm hated.  
_

_After several hours of walking, I made it to a clearing, and decided to call it a day. I set up camp and fell asleep, thinking about everything that just happened._

* * *

"Percy. Percy. Percy!"

The voice of my companion blinked me out of my depressing flashback. I stared at her and I could tell she was worried about me. I didn't realize that I had a few streaks of tears running down my face.

"Are you feeling aright, Percy?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about a flashback I had." I replied.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

She smiled at me and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Percy."

I didn't realize that I was smiling. "Alright. Goodnight. And thanks."

"For what?" She asked

"For being there for me" I said.

She didn't reply, but I knew she had fallen asleep. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. For once, I didn't have a dream.

* * *

**Okay. That was the first chapter. I spent a lot of time on this. I kept changing and editing everything. Please review. I want to know what you guys think. And I want to know how I can improve my story. And if you have any ideas, questions, or comments, feel free to ask!**


	2. Black Birds, Ferrous, Omega?

**Hey guys. I felt really motivated because I got a more views than I thought I would. I expected about 30 views, but I had over 200! I really appreciate all of you for reading this, so here's chapter 2. I didn't think people would actually read this. And I will try to update as often as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I don't think I'll be revealing Percy's companion just yet. This chapter is about a mysterious figure.  
**

**And without further ado, here's chapter 2**

* * *

_Unknown Place - In A Big Space Station Somewhere In The Stars  
_

Unknown Man's Point of View

I was sitting on my throne, enjoying a nice cup of hot coffee, and taking in the space around me; my room. The walls were simply amazing. They were pure black with many moving stars and planets and constellations. It looked just like space. The ceiling was glittered with spiraling nebulae and full moons.

I looked around the room, admiring my handiwork. There was a pool table (that I don't even bother to use), and fine black leather sofas around the room that made a U formation. In the center of the sofa was a huge circle I like to call 'The Looking Glass'. The circle looks like it's filled with dark black water, but it's really my monitor. I use it to check up on planets to see what's going on. Right now, the planet in The Looking Glass was Earth. Nothing special was really happening. It was peaceful ever since I watched the Second Titan War come to an end.

Thank gods the Titans lost...again. The Earth would have suffered if they had gained control. The Olympians have some slight problems with their rule, but compared to those dusty Titans, they're managing pretty well.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said in a relaxed tone.

The double doors swung open and in came a figure wearing pure black armor that covered his body from head to toe, and an obsidian black cape that flowed freely as he walked. His two black swords were strapped onto his back in an X formation and his three hunting knives were strapped to his side. He came and bowed before me.

"Blackhawk reporting in sir." He said in his deep, raspy, filtered voice. That's one of the reasons I love my stealth helmets.

I nodded and gave him the _go on _gesture.

"My partner and I were successful. After our infiltration of that camp, we found out that Perseus Jackson had really left. I couldn't extract that much information about him. However, my partner found out some interesting things. Appar-" His sentenced was cut tersely as he suddenly grunted in surprise and fell on his back.

A female figure also dressed like Blackhawk suddenly appeared from behind him, trying to stifle her laughter, and was doing a terrible job at it.

"Nightwing! I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!" Blackhawk protested, as he got up, brushing off some nonexistent dust off his uniform.

"Haha. Sorry, but I couldn't help it. You're just so fun to mess with!" She exclaimed in a very cheery voice.

Even with his helmet on, I could tell that Blackhawk was glaring at her.

"Oh really? Well you're no fun at all!" He fake huffed, crossing his arms, and looking the other way.

"Oh please. I'm the coolest person ever. Everyone wants to hang out with me." She joked.

"You're not cool! You keep pulling tricks on me!"

"Because it's fun!"

"No It isn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Blackhawk sighed. "Why do I even hang out with you?"

"Because you really enjoy my company" She said in a quiet, husky voice, as she stepped a little closer to him.

_Too close_, I thought.

"Uh hum," I coughed, startling both of them, causing them to jump back a good 2 feet. "If you guys are done _flirting_ with each other, I'd like to get to important matters. Such as the information you extracted."

They were both standing around awkwardly, trying not to look at each other (they can see each other through their helms). It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were both probably blushing through their helmets.

"Well, Nightwing here found out some important information." Blackhawk said, gesturing to her.

"While I was at that camp, I snuck around and listened in to conversations. Apparently, after the disappearance of Perseus, the gods decided to grant the older campers immortality. Not your regular battle immortality, but the golden-blood-ichor-stuff-and-such kind of immortality. The gods thought it would be better off for them, since they lost an important and powerful camper. Seems kind of unfair, if you ask me. From what I've heard, Perseus was loyal, kind, and was a great fighter. He should've gotten immortality too," Nightwing explained.

I took that in for a while and thought that there was more to the story than that.

"Something seems missing. Is there more you would like to tell me?" I inquired.

"Well, it seemed like the campers were having conflicts with one another. About this one camper...um, what was his name? I think it was Dave. Or was it David? Dan? Danny? Oh wait! I mean Daniel...yeah! Daniel. That's him. This one rude boy with an army buzz cut and blond hair and light blue eyes. It seems to me that he has taken charge after Perseus disappeared and has a lot of the younger campers around his fingers. The older campers think he's arrogant and rude, and they don't like the fact that he's taking charge. There were a lot of fights and this one white horse stallion guy had to break them up. From spying on the older campers, I can tell they really miss him. There was this one blond haired girl with stormy grey eyes. She seemed to be the one who missed Perseus the most," She concluded.

"Hmm. Very interesting. Enough with the camp stuff. And any news on the escaped prisoner #373?"

"No. He seems to have disappeared as well." Blackhawk answered, looking quite wistfully at the window.

"Who exactly is he, and what does he look like?" Nightwing curiously asked. She was staring at Blackhawk, whose back was turned to her, with a silly grin on her face.

I thought about how to approach this question, before finally answering her.

"He was known by the name Ferrous and he was...dangerous. Very dangerous. Some say he wasn't even human. He's about 5 foot and 11 inches, but he walks and runs on four legs. He looks like a wolf and his eyes are crimson bloodshot red. His fur is dark brown with streaks of red that run from the sides of his neck to his abdomen. He was part of a experiment that was performed by a child of Athena and a five other children of various minor gods and goddesses. The experiment was a failure, and all of the demigods were killed by him. After that, he absorbed them into his body and gained their powers. He went on a killing spree after that, and was eventually captured by Omega, a cold, heartless bounty hunter. But, that was 5 years ago. And now, he's gone."

Both Blackhawk and Nightwing seemed a little spooked by that story. They were both looking at the ground, taking in my description. I decided that both of them had had enough for a day.

"Thank you for the report. You are free to do whatever. Return to your rooms, hang out by the pool, train in the arena, socialize with your friends, make out in the corner, I don't care. Just...be cautious when you're on missions." I told them truthfully. I loved the both of them like they were my kids. I've taken care of them since they were both 8 years old.

"Uh..thanks, I guess." Nightwing said, looking quite uncomfortable.

I glanced at Blackhawk, and he seemed just as uncomfortable as his _soon-to-be-girlfriend, _I should say. Maybe I should have left out the part out making part. Oh well.

"Well, we'll be leaving now." Blackhawk said. Nightwing agreed, and they both left, making small talk with each other as they exited the doors.

I sighed and put my cup of coffee down. I walked slowly towards my looking glass, and looked at Earth, deep in thought. Percy left 5 years ago. Ferrous broke out of prison 5 years ago. That couldn't have been a coincidence. _Maybe they're actually connected, _I thought. I'm not a child of Athena or anything, but it doesn't take a genius to have suspicions about this whole thing. I decided that i was thinking too much, so I decided to take a break.

I thought about that football game I watched last night and smiled, cause it was totally epic. I had a larger smile on my face as I remember that I watched it with Blackhawk and Nightwing. A little history on those two; like I said, I took them in when they were eight years old. They were both kids who had parents that didn't care about them. Nightwing ran away when she had a fight with her parents. She was a smart little girl, and survived on her own for a while, until she bumped into some kidnappers. She couldn't outrun them, and was eventually caught. She tried to kick and bite and scream, but it didn't work. They took her to an alley, but before they could put her in their van, a young boy jumped from the shadows and beat the crap out of the kidnappers with a golf club. He helped the little girl and they both ran off together. That boy? He was Blackhawk.

They traveled alone in the streets together for 3 months, until they were out of food and supplies. I happened to bump into them and I saw that they were desperate for a home. I immediately took them in, and they have been training and living with me since. They have made many friends on my ship and they were both currently 19 years old. They are my two best soldiers, in stealth and combat. I really enjoyed making them their black armor. It works perfectly on any mission.

Speaking of missions, the next mission that I'll issue out will probably be for the search of Ferrous, assuming he's still alive. Maybe I should make a visit to Hades. I have had a great relationship with him. We're pretty good friends. He's helped me keep tabs on people. I'll ask him what he knows about Ferrous...and Percy.

* * *

_The Underworld - Where The Dead Are Alive...oh wait. Nevermind, the souls are actually dead _

After I transformed into black smoky matter and sped off to the Underworld, I made my to Hades's palace. It was not as easy as I thought. I had to ignore the ghostly figures who seemed to want to talk to me. I could see so many ghosts wandering about, and I could definitely hear the screams coming from the Fields of Punishment. _That's where Ferrous belongs_, I thought. I saw more ghostly figures in the E-Z Death line, waiting for judgement at the Judgement Pavilion. I saw that Sisyphus dude, struggling with his boulder, and Cerberus barking at random things.

After what seemed like 4 minutes and 38 seconds, I reached the gates of Hades's Palace. I was about to knock when the doors suddenly opened. I walked through and heard voices up ahead.

"I don't understand why you can't make this place brighter!"

"Why would I do that? I like it when it's dark!"

"It's SO FREAKING GLOOMY!"

"Well deal with it! This is my palace, and I will decorate it however I want!"

"Hmph. I guess someone is sleeping alone in bed tonight."

"Wait. Let's talk about this! Maybe we can come to a compromise!"

"Oh. Now you want to make compromises!"

"Well, you're my wife, and you're beautiful. Of course I wouldn't want to sleep alone."

"When did the great god of the Underworld become sappy?"

"When I laid my eyes upon you."

"Oh my gods. You are so cheesy."

"But you know that I love you, right?"

I heard a giggle and then the sounds of kissing.

I chuckled silently at that. _Note to self: Hades doesn't like to sleep alone._ Hades and Persephone continued to kiss until I finally reached them.

When they felt my presence, they stopped kissing and looked at me, with a slight golden blush on their faces. Hades was wearing some black robes with spirits moving around in them. He looked weird with his albino skin. It reminded me of something i saw on TV. Yes, I watch TV. Persephone had pale skin, flowing, and curled black hair, and wearing a white dress that actually seemed very colorful.

"Commander. It's been a while. What brings you here?" Hades asked respectfully.

"Good to see you Lord Hades. You too Lady Persephone. I see you guys haven't changed a bit." I replied courteously. "I am here for some information. Just you and me, Hades."

Hades nodded, and then looked at Persephone. She nodded and then disappeared with a golden flash of light that left a feeling of springtime.

"What information do you need? Is it about someone dead?" Hades wondered.

"I need to check if prisoner #373 is still alive."

Hades nodded and closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating hard. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes.

"He's still alive, but he's hasn't got much strength left. He will die in a matter of days. A few weeks at most."

"That's great. He deserves punishment after he dies. I have another question, regarding a certain camper of Camp Half-Blood."

"Really? Which camper would you be possibly be interested in?" He asked, with slight amusement in his voice, like he never expected me to favor any demigods.

"Well, I wouldn't consider him a camper anymore. He's gone." I stated, with a mysterious tone.

"And who would that be?"

"Perseus Jackson." I said with an air of calmness.

Hades's eyes seemed to widen a bit before he recovered and answered.

"What about him? He ran away from camp. No one knows where he is. Not even the gods. Not even you."

"You're right for the most part. Even I can't find him. I want to talk with him about something important. However, there IS someone who can find him."

"And who would that be?"

"You."

Hades seemed flabbergasted.

"Me? How could I possibly find him? If you can't, then no one can!"

"You are the god of the Underworld. You can tell if someone is close to death by sensing their power. All you have to do is search for Percy's power." I explained.

He nodded and seemed to understand.

"I've never thought of that. Well, let's try it out." He said as he closed his eyes and repeated his earlier process. "Found him. His energy is still coming off strong, but I also sense a slight disturbance in his location. Some powerful energy that's slowly diminishing. He's in a forest clearing a few miles off of Downtown Topeka, in Kansas."

"And what of the disturbance? Do you know what it is?" I asked, having some suspicious ideas.

"I can check right now." Hades used his ghostly powers again. After some seconds, he opened his eyes, with an incredulous expression on his face. He seemed really shocked.

"What is it?" I asked frantically, hoping my suspicions were wrong.

"The disturbance."

"And what is the cause of it?"

Hades looked at me with a stoic expression.

"The disturbance is coming from Ferrous"

Crap. My suspicions were confirmed. "Percy could be in danger. I better go send some of my soldiers to Kansas."

I turned to leave, but Hades stopped me.

"Wait." He said. I turned around and looked at him, waiting for a question. "What about the camp? Should I tell them about Percy's location? The older campers really miss him. And those _Olympians?_"

I noticed he said Olympians with a little contempt. I guess he still feels left out, not being an Olympian and all. I knew he hated not being included. I thought for a short while before answering him.

I smiled. "I won't hold you to anything, Hades. The choice is yours." And with that I transformed into a black wisp and took off, seeing the Underworld below me as I made my way back to my ship.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I hoped you guys like it. I managed to make it 3,000 words. Previous chapter was about 2100. I will try to make my chapters longer. Hmm, would I consider this a cliffhanger? I guess. What do you guys think of Blackhawk and Nightwing? Aren't they amazing? And who's POV is this? Is Percy in danger of Ferrous? Please review! I really want to know what you guys think of my story. If you guys like it, I'll continue. If you hate it, I'll stop. Reviews really help me. It helps me understand what people feel and I can make some edits to my story. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas, feel free to ask me. And thanks for reading! Until next time :D**

**- Air Flares to Flares to Windmills to Jack Hammers to Munchmills to 2000s to 1990s  
**


	3. Canadian Troubles

**It's me again. Thanks for the reviews! I'm actually getting views, and it's still surprising. Thank you guys so much! I really need some reviews, though. They really help out with the story. Here's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed my previous chapter. Hmm, could that person really be Chaos? I don't know. He didn't seem to be able to find Percy. If he were Chaos, wouldn't he be able to locate anyone, since he's the creator? Ah well, I might reveal Percy's companion in this end of this chapter. Let's kick some butt and try out some Percy POV.  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Percy's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned loudly as I stretched my arms back. The sun was right on my face. _Stop that Apollo! Oh wait. You don't even know where I am._ I checked my surroundings, and noticed that my companion was not next to me. I wasn't really worried though. She usually wakes up earlier than me and takes morning walks. Apparently, she says it keeps you in shape. I personally think I get enough of that from fighting monsters all the time.

I got up slowly, and realized that the air was really moist. It must have rained last night. I didn't mind. I loved it when there was rain. I _am _a son of Poseidon. Of course I would like anything related to water. Anyways, I got myself washed up and then prepared to make some breakfast. Yes, I can cook. It's a very nice skill, actually.

I went over to my pack and got some ingredients of some hot soup. I continued on with my work until I felt as if I were being watched. I stopped what I was doing and my hand went to my pocket, where my totally awesome and deadly lethal pen was located. On a serious note, I looked around the clearing carefully, trying to catch anything that seemed out of place. Everything seemed fine and I went back to my cooking. However, when I turned around, I gasped at what I saw...or in this case, what I _didn't _see. The soup was gone!

"What the he-" I started to say, until I was interrupted by a melodic laugh. I turned and saw my companion in her hooded brown cloak, and brown riding boots, leaning against a tree, holding a nice, hot bowl of soup.

"You made me soup? Aww, you're so sweet Percy!" She teased.

I was completely bewildered. _How the heck did she sneak up on me? _I wondered. I was about to ask, but she seemed to understand what I was going to say, from my facial expression.

"You're too tense, Percy. Loosen up a little. It's not like a monster's going to attack every second!"

"Well, you can never be too careful. For all we know, we're being watched by some weird creature right now." I said, thinking about that weird sensation earlier. That was definitely not my companion. It was something else. Something that seemed malicious. I shook off that feeling and took her advice. Maybe I _was _too tense.

She sighed with a small grin on her face. "Some things just never change. Anyways, here's some soup. Your cooking is actually good. Surprising..for a _boy._"

"Hey!" I protested, as she walked towards me, putting the bowl in my hands, laughing to herself.

We finished our soup in comfortable silence, watching the clouds move across the sky, and seeing the birds fly around.

"We should get going soon." I decided. "We've been here for about 2 days. I believe it's time to finally hit the road."

She agreed and it didn't take long for us to pack our bags. Soon, we were ready to see the world again.

* * *

As we walked through the wilderness, we talked about a lot of things. We talked about the next destination, commented on the ambiance of the the trails, reminisced on both of our pasts (that made us both feel better, seeing as she's also had a rough past), and talked about current events that were going on in the mortal world. That was definitely an important topic. My companion and I didn't have much contact with mortals. We loved to hike and camp in secluded areas of the wilderness. That meant we didn't really interact with mortals.

It was nice for a change to see what was going on. We would go into town sometimes, looking at newspapers, looking at schools, talking to strangers, and just going in to random shops. It used to be really lonely for me, cause I used to travel alone. It was before I met my companion, when it was just me and Riptide. I was brought out of my thoughts when my companion suddenly turned to me.

"Hey. We've never been to the tundra. Oh! I Know! Let's go to Canada!" She exclaimed cheerfully, jumping up and down.

I couldn't hold back a smile and a light chuckle as I remarked at how excited she seemed. I had to admit, it was really cute whenever she did that.

"Haha. Sure. No problem. Take my hand." I replied, holding out my hand to her.

She looked at me, then blushed for a bit, then took my hand. I admit, I was blushing too. The warmth of her hand was spreading through my arm.

"Well, are you going to do your vapor-travel thing, or is your head just too full of kelp to be able to do anything?" She mocked.

"Oh shut up," I smirked playfully. I was about to vapor-travel (which I had secretly learned while I was in camp), when I thought I heard a low growl nearby. I tensed, and looked around, expecting a wolf to jump out and lash at me, but nothing happened.

"Uhh, Percy? You there?" She asked, waving her other hand in front of my face.

"Yeah...I'm ready. Let's go," I say a little uncertainly, as I willed our bodies to turn into light vapor, and burst towards the cold sky.

* * *

I haven't vapor traveled in so long, I forgot how intense it was. Imagine yourself being lifted into the sky, and then being shot forwards at speeds that rival centrifuges. The adrenaline rush you feel afterwards is enough to make you breathe really hard. In other words, I loved it.

My companion and I sped towards the snowy grounds of a tundra surrounded by frosted trees until we were within 10 feet of the ground. Our bodies returned to normal, and we both crashed into the snow.

"Oomph! Jeez, Percy. I just _love _the way you land." She glared at me, her face covered in snow.

"Sorry. I guess I'm out of practice." I sheepishly responded, rubbing the back of my head. Only then, I think we both realized that we were in an...um...awkward position. I was laying on my back, and she was on top of me, her face only a few inches away. We both blushed and quickly got up, trying not to look at each other.

"Ummm...yeah," I said. _OH MY GOD. YOU STUPID, BRAINLESS, IMPETUOUS, INCOHERENT CHILD. THAT WAS SO LAME. WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? Now it's more awkward! Congratulations! My mind screamed at me._

"Uhh, we should go and search for a place where we can set up camp." She responded, still having a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"Yeah, we should." I replied, as we both trudged into the woods behind us.

* * *

_Meanwhile - Somewhere In Space_

_Unknown Man From Chapter 2's POV  
_

I was making my way back to my spaceship in my smoky constellation form. I guess you could call it space traveling, although I'm sure that actual space traveling involved some crazy distortions. I was lost in my own weird thoughts (maybe I watch too much television for my own good), and I didn't notice that I reached my destination, until I crashed right into it. I accidentally smashed my face right into the titanium walls of the ship. It looked like one of those large attack ships from Star Wars. _Okay. I seriously need to cut down on my television entertainment. Maybe it's time I learned how to play pool._ I thought to myself.

I entered my ship through a hole that only I can get through in my space smoke form. I turned back into my regular humanoid structure and made my way towards the throne room. When my soldiers saw me, they acknowledged me and then bowed, even though they know I hate it when they do that. All of the soldiers wore different colored armor and had different weapons, but they were all highly skilled...depending on their rank. I still have some trainees that need some extreme conditioning.

Nevertheless, I made it to my throne room, and used my looking glass as an object used for announcements that goes through the ship.

"Blackhawk and Nightwing, report to the throne room immediately. I repeat, Blackhawk and Nightwing, report to the throne room immediately." I spoke into it. Now I know I didn't need repeat it, but it made me sound cooler. I got it from this one episode of this one drama show about high school whe-

I didn't get to finish my television thoughts as the doors opened, and Blackhawk and Nightwing walked in together..._holding hands. _I internally smirked at that and physically raised an eyebrow. Finally! Obliviousness doesn't get the last laugh...obtuseness does. HA! I'm brilliant!

"Commander. You wished to see us?" Blackhawk inquired.

"Ah yes. You two. I have an important mission for the both of you. I'm sure you'll like this very much, as it involves combinations of stealth, combat, and bag n' tag."

"Did you really have to say bag n' tag?" Nightwing mocked. She knew I watched a lot of television.

"Yes I did." I said blatantly. "And the mission?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"We accept. What's the mission?"

"I need you two to find Perseus. He should be in Canada right now. No matter what happens, I need you to put this into him." I put my hand in my pocket and took out a green crystalline object. It was about 3 inches long and was very sharp. It radiated some powerful energy.

"Let me guess. That's Kryptonite," Nightwing laughed, clutching her stomach in the process.

Blackhawk managed to look a little more professional. He was holding in his laughter.

"What exactly does that object do?"

"That's a secret. But I will tell you this. This object contains a large amount of power. These crystals can only be found deep under the Earth. One of my soldiers delivered this to me last week. It has large cellular producing critters. They're bodybuilders, in a way. Not for muscles, but for rapid healing indefinitely." I said in my best scientist voice.

"Why do we need to give it to Perseus?" Nightwing asked.

I thought about my words before telling them anything. "He will probably need it. Something followed him to Canada. Or in this case, _someone._ In any case, this creature is dangerous."

Even with their helmets on, I could tell that they were both speechless. They might have guessed what followed Percy.

"So something followed him...could it be-" Nightwing started to say, but Blackhawk intervened.

"A GHOSTLY SPIRIT!"

_SMACK!_

Nightwing smacked him behind his head. _Hard. _I winced for a fraction of a second. That looked painful.

"No you dolt! It could Ferrous! Fer-freaking-rous! The prisoner who escaped! #337 I think."

"Sorry. Wasn't really thinking," Blackhawk said, rubbing the back of his head, with a sheepish smile.

"Yes. I'm afraid you're right. Ferrous seems to be after Perseus. You have to save him. And neither of you are _allowed _to fight Ferrous. If you see him, retreat. Understood?" I said with an air of supreme authority that you often see in movies with police officers who think they're all that.

"Yes, commander." They both said, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Take the two man Theta 1-2. It's the fastest thing we have right now."

They both nodded and went to the armory.

"And hurry. Perseus may not have that much time." I added.

* * *

_Some tundra located in an unnamed part of Canada_

_Percy's POV  
_

It took a long 7 hours of walking, but my companion and I finally managed to find a good place to set up camp. The place we chose was a small outcrop in the middle of a bunch of trees. The trees had formed a small cozy circle about 36 feet in diameter. The view of the moon was perfect, seeing as some of the trees weren't that tall. The walk didn't tire me out. I guess it's because I've been walking so much these past 5 years. After my companion left to search around for some firewood, I decided to actually set up the tents and sleeping bags.

I was working on the tents for about 20 minutes when my companion came back, carrying a bunch of wood. They looked like something out of a wood shop. The edges were perfect. She must have used her trusty hunting knives.

After that, I got a fire starting and I prepared dinner. My companion decided to finish up setting the tents. Soon after, dinner was ready and we both ate in comfortable silence, taking in the dark environment and just looking at the sky.

We finished everything and washed some of the pots and pans, and just chatted about random stuff. It wasn't long until it was really dark and we decided to call it a day. We were both getting prepared for bed when I heard _it._

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The sound of twigs snapping coming from behind us, in the woods. I looked at my companion and she also heard it, so I guess I wasn't daydreaming. Or should I say Night dreaming? Cause it's night and yeah. I didn't know if the thing that was approaching was dangerous or not, so I uncapped Riptide while my companion went into the tent and got her bow along with a quiver full of special arrows.

The sound was getting closer and closer. We were both tensing. I could make out eyes in the darkness. Glowing crimson red eyes.

Suddenly, the _creature _stopped moving and its red eyes disappeared from view. I didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

"Percy! Look out! Behind you!" My companion shrieked.

I turned around and saw a wolf like creature in mid air, lunging straight at me. I couldn't move. The creature's eyes bored into my mind, and it made me want to cry for my mommy. I couldn't escape. It was so close to me. I closed my eyes and heard the sounds of claws ripping into flesh and the sound of blood spluttering in the air...but I didn't feel any pain.

I opened my eyes and gasped. My companion was in front of me. She took the hit! She gasped in pain and crumpled to the floor.

The wolf howled in delight and I could finally make out its grotesque features. It was more like a werewolf. It had dark brown fur with red streaks. It stood on two legs and was about 5 foot 11 inches. Its teeth were a disgusting shade of yellow and its fangs were huge. Its red eyes were full of madness and its claws were red...from blood. The blood of my companion.

I yelled, and kicked the wolf in the face with so much force, that it sent the wolf back 30 feet, right into the base of a tree.

I immediately went to check on my companion. I bent over and placed her head on my left arm and her right side under my right arm. I was really worried at what I saw. Her sides had large and deep gashes. The wound looked really bad.

"Please. Please. Don't die on me! I can't lose you!" I whispered frantically. I saw her breathing slightly, and I knew there was still hope. I had to stop the blood. I ripped part of my cloak and wrapped them securely around her wounds, successfully stopping the bleeding. I picked her up and as I was carrying her to the front of the tent, her hood came off, showing off her dark brown, almost black luscious hair.

And I stared at the beautiful, pale, unconscious face of Bianca Di Angelo before turning to face the werewolf.

* * *

**Whoa. Whoa. Wait. What? Bianca? HOW? Well, this this Percy's companion. I really like the Percy/Bianca pairing, so I decided to do one. Ferrous is one crazy, murderous werewolf. This chapter 3,000 words. Yay.  
**

**Well, this was chapter 3. I hope you guys like this. Seriously. Let me know if you guys want to read more of this story. I don't want to keep continuing if you guys think this story is boring. **

**And yes, Commander is a freaking weirdo who watches too much television for his own good.  
**

**And please review! ****It helps me understand what people feel about the story and how I can make some edits to my story. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas, feel free to ask me.**  


******This has been Air Flare...and I'm out. Until chapter 4! Stay safe and um...don't drink so much coffee.  
**

******- Air Flares to Coin Drops to Halos to Headspins.  
**


	4. The Fight of the Night

**Um. Hi. I guess I'm posting another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I've been having writer's block for some time. Couldn't really think of anything. And I felt like there was a lack of support on this story, so I was not feeling motivated either. Hope you guys celebrated Veteran's day. Well, here's chapter 4.  
**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I uncapped Riptide, and ran straight at the ugly creature. It smirked, probably thinking I'm a fool for charging blindly. When I got close enough, I did an overhead cut, but its form seemed to shimmer as it jumped out of the way. I jumped towards it, and slashed his face. Or _tried _to. The moment the blade hit the werewolf, there was a loud clanging noise, like I just smashed my sword against metal. It smiled evilly and swiped at my face.

I dropped the sword and did a back flip to avoid its sharp claws. It lunged really fast at my face. I tried to roll out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough. Its claws sliced into my right shoulder mid roll and a huge wave of pain went through my body. My eyes widened a bit and I gasped in pain.

_What the hell? I thought I had the Curse of Achilles! I should be invulnerable! _I thought, while stumbling a bit. I peeked at my shoulder, and did not like what I was seeing. There were 3 black gashes and my blood had turned a violent shade of dark green. Some form of poison. _Crap!_

The werewolf didn't give me any more time to look at the wound. It howled and jumped high in the air, going into the treetops. The trees around me kept rustling, as the wolf jumped from branch to branch. It was a pretty smart creature. Trying to play mind games with me.

Suddenly, the noise stopped. There was an eerie silence. The hairs on my back rose and I involuntarily shivered. I turned around and sliced...air. Then there was a sickening growl and something slammed into the back of my head. The force was strong enough to push me 7 feet forward, right to a tree.

I groaned, as I tried to get up. There were literally stars in my vision and I was getting a bit dizzy from the poison. The wolf was standing in the middle of the clearing panting excitedly, like it was so happy it got the privilege to use me as a chew toy. There was something odd about the creature. Its form kept shimmering, like a hologram. And some weird substance seemed to be oozing out of his stomach.

Thunder boomed in the distance and it started to rain. Being a son of the Storm Bringer, I knew that it was going to be raining hellhounds and Empousai...if that makes any sense. I smiled in spite of myself. The rain was going to help me. Feeling energized, I got up and ran gracefully to the wolf.

"Come at me you stupid, ugly mutt!" I tried to shout insults at it. I slashed fast and hard, the energy boost keeping me going. The werewolf was shocked at my strikes. It tried its best to block my hits, but its efforts were futile. Each hit made a loud clanging sound, but it actually seemed to hurt the wolf. It winced at every blow, and I tried my best to not stab, but slice. I kept moving forward with my harsh blows and it rain only seemed to get heavier.

I pushed it up against a large tree trunk and put all my might into the final blow. It raised both arms in an X formation in front of its face to block, and surprisingly withstood the blow. It used one of its paws to hold my blade, and the other sliced at my chest, creating 3 large claw marks on my clothes and my skin.

This time, the pain was much worse. It was almost as painful as jumping into the Styx. Pain exploded all throughout my body and I fell to my knees. It raised its foot, and thrust straight into my abdomen. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. It clenched a paw into a fist and punched me right on the left cheek, effectively making me fall to the ground. It picked me up by my sides and threw me several feet away. I landed on the snowy ground with a loud _plop!_

My breaths were becoming ragged and the world seemed to be spinning. Every time I blinked the werewolf was getting closer and closer. I thought about Bianca, laying there helplessly. I thought about my own life for once. Did I want to die? No way in Hades! There's so much I have yet to do, like visiting Greece, or Rome. I didn't want to die. I can't die. The more I thought about it, the angrier I thought. _Who does this werewolf think he is? Nothing can stop me from living. And NO ONE will hurt my companion._

Feeling greatly motivated, I got up in an instant, and took Riptide out of my pocket. I felt a tug in my gut as I turned into vapor and laughed internally at the shocked face of the wolf. Its red eyes glinted with curiosity. I moved quickly right behind it, and turned back into my regular form. This time, with more force, I continued to pound the werewolf's back. As my sword went down, it cut a huge gash in its back.

The wolf howled and staggered in pain. _The back! _I thought. That must be the only place where its vulnerable. I laughed hysterically (and no, I'm not crazy! I swear!) as I plunged Riptide straight into the beast's back, and it pierced through the stomach. But I didn't stop. I pulled Riptide out and stabbed it again and again, until its cries of pain seemed to get fainter.

It tried to get up, but kept failing miserably. I kicked it hard on its side, and pushed it onto its backside. It was still shimmering and a large amount of black substance kept oozing from its wounds. I stared at its eyes, and detected no fear of death. There was only madness. I closed my eyes and I stabbed my sword downward one more time, right through the stomach.

The wolf stopped whimpering as it went limp.

After the wolf died, I realized just how tired I was. I was panting really hard from the wounds. And the poison didn't seem to be helping me either. I think I walked in a circle twice before walking over to check the wolf's claws. They weren't like regular claws. They looked like they were infused with many many metals. They radiated death. Maybe the metals allowed it to cut through the Curse of Achilles. _Wait. There was poison... oh no! Bianca! She was hurt by the wolf too. The poison! I have to give her some nectar! _I thought desperately, as I made my way to the tent.

It was much harder than I thought. And I was getting dizzier every minute. By the time I reached her, I could barely stand. My hands were shivering as I tried to get some nectar out of my pack. I fumbled with the straps and finally managed to get a canteen full of it. I walked to her, knelt down, and placed her head carefully on my lap. I tilted her head and poured some of the godly drink into her mouth. I made sure she drunk it before carrying her into the tent, right onto one of the sleeping bags.

I smiled at the thought of her being safe, but I didn't have enough strength to give myself some nectar. I was in so much pain, it was hard to think. I stumbled outside, and my knees finally gave in. I crumpled into the snow and closed my eyes. It didn't take long before I blacked out.

* * *

_Somewhere In the skies close to the tundras of Canada__ - A fast black ship  
_

_Some sort of 3rd Person POV  
_

Somewhere in the distance, a good 4 miles from Percy's and Bianca's location was a black ship that took the shape of a hawk. It seemed to come from nowhere. In fact, it _did _come from nowhere. It came from a rip in the fabric of space. The ship was as silent as a Prius as it landed in a large clearing.

The top opened, and 2 black figures jumped out. They were both wearing black helms, light black armor, and black capes. They both had two swords sheathed on their backs and three hunting knives on their sides. Judging from the armor, it was easy to tell that one was male and the other was female.

The male figure turned to the female one.

"I sense them. They're that way. Follow me, Nightwing!" He said, pointing North, into a random part of the woods.

"I thought I was the one leading this mission, Blackhawk!" Nightwing pouted in a seemingly cute way, as she crossed her arms.

Blackhawk laughed. "Alright. Go ahead. Anything for you, babe." He said in a voice that would most likely be taken as the voice of a jock.

If she wasn't wearing a helm, he would've seen her blushing like crazy.

"Okay. Whatever. Let's go!" She said quickly as they both plunged into the Canadian woods, at speeds that would make a cheetah very jealous.

* * *

It took a few minutes for the 2 warriors to reach their destination. They used their senses to locate Percy's and Bianca's campsite. The first thing that noticed was the body of Ferrous, laying dead in the snow. They quickly ran to it, and examined the damage.

"Wow. Whoever did this _clearly _doesn't know what the term overkill is. The 2nd stab into the stomach was already enough to kill him! There's like 9 stab wounds!" Blackhawk exclaimed.

"Hey. He's dead, so it really doesn't matter. Let's put the body in the capsule and send it back to the commander." Nightwing replied.

"Where's Perseus? You don't just leave dead bodies around." Blackhawk said thoughtfully. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Campfire, tents, a lump in the snow, some backpacks, trees_. __Wait. A lump in the snow?_

He was about to say something, but Nightwing beat him to it. "Over there!" She pointed at the lump. They both rushed towards it.

The lump turned out to be a body. And the snow surrounding the body had a large amount of blood. It looked more like a corpse. Nightwing carefully flipped the body over, and gasped at the amount of blood that soaked the cloaked figure. She could tell that he was still breathing, but it was very faint. _Must be Perseus, s_he thought.

It seemed as if the man had only a few minutes to live. She was about to ask whether he could be medically fixed or not, when she suddenly remembered that crystalline object that she received from the Commander.

"Get the crystal Kryptonite object thing!" Blackhawk said suddenly.

Nightwing took it out and examined it carefully. It was sharpened on both sides and the green light seemed to be radiating power and appeared to be drawn to Perseus.

"So...we just shove this into him?" Nightwing asked skeptically.

"I guess. Try the stomach. He looks like he has a million cuts in that spot."

"Here. You do it." Nightwing handed the object to Blackhawk.

He carefully lifted Perseus's shirt, revealing many bruises and cuts, and raised the crystal. He used all of his might and slammed it towards his stomach. The moment the crystal touched his skin, there was a huge energy surge. Green light enveloped the body and crackling sounds could be heard from everywhere. Then miniscule green shards seemed to generate from nowhere and was pulled towards the central area of green. It seemed as if a nuclear bomb was charging to blow up. The crackling sounds kept getting louder and louder, until it got to the point where it felt like there would be an explosion.

"Hit the deck!" Nightwing shouted frantically and she turned around and dove into the snow.

"Don't you mean hit the snow?" Blackhawk added as he also dove towards the snow.

Then suddenly, there was a jaw-rattling _BOOM!_

Green sparks flew everywhere from Perseus's body and it was so bright, that it would fireworks on Independence Day to shame. Eventually, the light dwindled until there was a faint green aura around Perseus's body. Nightwing got up and went to check on him. He seemed perfectly fine, except for a little bit of scarring that was leftover his stomach. His body was fine, but his clothes were still totally ruined. Also, the body seemed to radiate a huge amount of power. Power that rivaled all the Olympian gods combined.

"Well...he seems fine. I guess we could leave now." Blackhawk said, although he didn't want to leave Perseus so vulnerable in the snow.

Nightwing was about to say something, but was interrupted by groaning. Both of their heads whipped towards the big tent to see a teenage girl with long chocolate brown hair and a splash of freckles on her nose. She had dark eyes that seemed to radiate a lot of power. She got up from the floor and looked at her surroundings. She noticed Percy was sprawled on the ground and saw two figures in black. She immediately went to the defensive and reached for her bow, which was lying next to her.

"Who are you people!?" She demanded.

Blackhawk and Nightwing both raised their arms in surrender.

"It's not important who we are. We were sent here on a mission to save him." Nightwing said, as she pointed at Perseus.

"A mission? Who sent you?"

"That's confidential information, but you can trust us. We're only here to help. Honestly."

The girl with the bow detected no falseness and dropped her bow. She ran towards Percy

"Who are you, anyways?" Blackhawk inquired.

"Di Angelo. Bianca Di Angelo. I'm Percy's friend." Bianca said, as she went to check on Percy. "What happened to him? And where's the wolf?" She looked around and suddenly gasped at the broken body of the creature.

"Your friend Perseus had a fight with the wolf, obviously. It must have been an intense fight. That wolf was a werewolf, to be exact. His name is Ferrous and we were ordered to capture him. You guys were just very unlucky to meet him. Perseus was wounded very bad after the battle. We had to give him this crystal. Otherwise, he would've died." Nightwing explained.

To say Bianca was worried would be an understatement. She checked on Percy's body and was shocked at the amount of scarring on his stomach.

"Thank you." Bianca whispered quietly. "Thanks for saving him."

"Are you two close?" Blackhawk asked.

Bianca smiled. "Yeah. We're really close."

"Listen, Bianca. You should pack up your tents and other things and take care of your friend for a while." We only have a two man ship. We have to report to our commander right now. We'll be back. We have to bring a larger ship. Is it alright if you come with us? Our Commander wants to speak with Perseus." Nightwing said politely.

"We'll introduce ourselves properly there." Blackhawk added.

"Yeah. It'll be alright. I'll look after Percy." Bianca said as she ruffled Percy's hair.

"Take care." Blackhawk said, and they both ran off into the woods.

Bianca looked down at Percy again. She frowned at his scars. Must have been very painful. Her eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry Percy. I wished I could have helped. You didn't have to fight him alone." She said, her voice a little shaky. It pained her to see Percy hurt. She cared him very much, and always thought he was _very _handsome. Ever since she first saw him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she remembered that she had to prepare to go see the Commander.

She carried Percy towards the big tent and packed everything else up.

After she finished, she decided to sit inside of the tent. Percy was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled a little and put his head on her lap, while running her fingers through his hair.

"We have to go soon, Percy. So wake up in a little, okay?" She whispered softly into his ear.

She looked outside of her tent and gazed at the moon. It was a faint yellow color, and was very bright. She embraced the ambiance of the wilderness for a while until she heard a set of footsteps coming.

The two figures from earlier popped out of the trees.

"We have the ship. Come on. We'll carry your friend for you. Pack up your tent."

Bianca nodded and packed her tent as they carried Percy. Soon after, she was all set, and followed the other two.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Black Ops 2 is coming out tomorrow. Who else is excited, besides me? And please review! They give me the motivation to update quicker.**


	5. Love On The Hospital Bed

**Ok guys. I am so so so sorry for not updating within a week like I usually do. I just had a lot of assignments from my AP Biology class and it's been eating me up. There's also the addition of Black Ops II that's been a major distraction, but I will start updating weekly. I hate putting you guys off and I feel terrible every single time I do it. I also haven't been very motivated at all. Hopefully I read a good review that will give me that motivation boost that's required. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I actually had a great amount. The views on this story actually spiked. Well, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Percy's POV  
_

_Dreamland  
_

_Some very scary forest  
_

_My mind was a complete fuzz. I didn't even know what was happening. I just felt very groggy. The last thing I remember...huh. That's funny. I can't remember anything. I opened my eyes and found that I was in the middle of a very familiar clearing. The sky was pitch black, but I could still see everything around me. The ground was covered in a thin sheet of snow and the trees look like whatever winter trees look like. I felt like I've been here before. Yeah...Alaska. What the heck was I doing in Alaska? I was pretty sure I never took a vacation. _

_I sighed in frustration and walked deeper into the woods. Somehow, it felt very soothing. I know, call me crazy. Walking alone in the woods in the middle of the night? There was just this feeling I couldn't understand. A lingering feeling like there was someone else with me in the woods. I kept walking until I got tired. I decided to sit on a round, flat rock on the trail.  
_

_I put my face into my cupped hands and began rubbing my eyes, hoping I could remember what happened. Suddenly, I heard a strange noise come from the sky. It sounded like a stab wound. Like someone was stabbed with a knife. Except, the weapon didn't feel like a knife. It felt more fragile; delicate. Like glass shards. Or a sharp crystalline object.  
_

_I ran through the forest in search of the nearest clearing, so I could look at the sky. I found a nice little clearing within a few minutes, and looked at the sky. It didn't seem any different, but I still heard the continuous stabbing sound. And it was getting louder. At first, like a slight phone vibration. Now, it was like a construction site.  
_

_Suddenly, there was a bright green flash, and I instinctively raised my hands to cover my eyes. It was futile. The light seemed to burn through my skin. Like a million shards cutting into my hands and going for my eyes. I dropped to my knees, with my hands still over my eyes. Then as fast as the pain came, it stopped.  
_

_I opened my eyes and gasped. The sky was now totally green. An ambient light green color. It seemed to stretch through the whole sky, showing off its brilliance. And that wasn't the weirdest part. In the middle of the sky was a very large crystal, and it was the same shade of green. The end was very sharp and serrated, and it seemed to have faint tints of red. Before I knew what was happening, the sky pulled me up.  
_

_I remember screaming very loudly, like my life was in danger. Well, it kind of was. I was being dragged by my left foot into the sky and I'm pretty sure it would be a long way down. I kept shooting towards the crystal at speeds that would have made a cheetah jealous. I closed myself and braced for impact.  
_

_CRACK!  
_

_There was a sickening sound as my entire body collided with the crystal, but my impact didn't hurt. In fact, there was energy that was being given to me. I felt amazing. Awe-inspired. Like I had enough strength to topple mountains. Enough strength to win an arm-wrestling contest with Heracles. Enough strength to go six rounds with Chuck Norris and maybe collapse on the seventh.  
_

_There was a green aura around me that swirled above my head and went into my mouth. It tasted like lime. Then it seemed as if I were a black hole. Or in this case, a green hole. All the green inside the crystal rushed into me and I felt such intense power overwhelm me. It was a million times stronger than the previous power surge I felt. Maybe I could go ten rounds with Chuck Norris now. I didn't get to dwell on it too much, as pain suddenly shot through my body. I screamed, but my voice was failing me. It was like being bathed in the River Styx while holding the sky at the same time.  
_

_I couldn't even think straight, and within minutes of enduring the pain, I blacked out.  
_

* * *

I felt something soft under me. And it felt really comfortable. Somehow I knew I was lying in bed. But how? My eyes were closed and did not seem to want to open. I also felt another presence beside me. I didn't know who it was, but it was a female. She put a hand on my forehead, as if checking my temperature. I heard her sigh and then she ran her fingers through my hair. It felt amazing.

"Wake up Percy. Please." She whispered softly, into my ear. I had no idea how she knew my name, but she didn't seem hostile at all. I think I involuntarily shivered at her touch. I could tell she noticed because she gasped faintly.

"Percy. I know you're in there somewhere. Wake up." She whispered again, her euphonious voice sounding more hopeful this time.

Who was this angel? Her voice sounds very familiar. It was at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

Then something unexpected happened. She kissed me on the cheek, making my mind malfunction, and turning my legs into jelly. Her kiss sent some amazing tingling sensations through my body. It was pure static. With euphoria coursing through my veins. Images suddenly flashed through my mind. A camp in Alaska. A camp fire. a large tent. A hooded female figure. Silky, dark brown hair and dark eyes. The girl. Her name. I know her!

Brenda? Breanne? Brianna? _Bianca__._

_Bianca. Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo. That's her name! I remembered everything. From the disastrous camp fire to the wolf. Oh gods. The wolf! I killed it and then what? I remember fainting with a smile on my face. Because I knew Bianca was safe. Bianca. Was she the one in the room with me?  
_

I gasped and my eyes suddenly flew open. I was in a dark room that looked oddly like a hospital room. I noticed there was a heart monitor in front of me, beeping steadily. I was strapped to some wires and worst of all, I felt terrible. Like my insides were taken out and then replaced.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around my neck, and a mass of dark brown hair was buried into my neck. Then she pulled back and I saw her beautiful features. It _was _Bianca!

Her intense dark eyes were teary, but they were full of happiness. She was wearing some white pajamas, but she managed to look incredibly cute in them.

"Percy! I'm so glad you're okay! You have no idea how worried I was! I-I-", she started babbling and I felt happy, knowing someone cared so much for my well being.

"Shhh." I cut her off, hugging her close to me. "It's okay. I'm so sorry for worrying you like that. I'm just glad you're alright. It hurt me to see you get attacked by the wolf. You shouldn't have taken the hit for me. I was incredibly worried about you, Bianca." I told her with sincerity.

"I had to, Percy. I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't even know what was happening. My mind just acted for me. I know you have your Achilles Curse, but I still couldn't stop myself." She replied softly.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Thank you. And what happened after my fight? And where are we? Am I in an infirmary? Oh gods. We're not at Camp Half-Blood, are we!?" I panicked. I was seriously _not _ready to see everyone yet.

Bianca chuckled. "No, Percy. We're not at camp. You're in the healing room of the ship. We were rescued by some very kind people. They wear some nice looking black armor. They're taking us to see their Commander. But don't worry about it. We're safe."

I raised my eyebrows at that. "A ship? Can I meet the people?" I asked. I tried to get up, but I instantly groaned, feeling so much pain coursing through my body.

Bianca immediately pushed me back down, and held me tight.

"Don't move yet Percy." She said, frantically, trying to see where I was feeling pain. "You had many cuts on your body. It was terrible seeing them. Your Achilles Curse is still there, but that wolf had claws that was somehow still able to rip through skin. Please. Just rest."

I nodded, and sighed, thinking about the wolf's claws. They were some dangerous things. I was just glad that Bianca didn't have to face the pain, but I suddenly remembered that she was scratched.

I turned to look at her. "Are you alright? The wolf scratched you too."

"I'm fine, Percy. I was given medicine. Just be quiet and rest", she said with a cute grin. Before I could even react, she climbed into the same bed as me, and put her arms around me. I immediately blushed, but I really liked the feeling of her soft arms. Electricity sparked when our skin touched.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." I stated.

Bianca was also blushing madly, like she couldn't believe what she was doing. But she seemed to enjoy the heat between us.

"Oh shut up", she said playfully, looking into my eyes. We didn't break any eye contact. I spent my time admiring the beauty of her face and the grace in her eyes. I didn't notice how close we were. My mind was somewhere else. Somewhere extravagant.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, voicing my thoughts, looking straight into her eyes.

Her eyes widened a bit in shock and her mouth morphed into a smile. Then she cupped my face and crashed her lips into mine and the feeling was amazing. I couldn't even describe it. It was like my brain exploded out of my head. It was very soft, but passionate. It was amazing kissing Bianca. I felt love, and other burning passions. Of course, it became a little heated and we began to get into a serious make out session. Her hands roamed all over my body, and I didn't feel any pain in my stomach when my hands were also roaming her body. I went down to her neck and bit and sucked on it, causing her to moan. Her moan aroused me and made me want more. I was about to go lower, but someone cleared their throat.

We both immediately stopped and turned to look at the person in black armor, standing with their arms crossed at the door.

A feminine voice came out of the figure's helm. I immediately knew she was smirking at us.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

_Bianca's POV  
_

_Hospital Wing - Theta 2-1  
_

_Make out session interrupted  
_

I just had one of the best moments of my life. Heck, it _was _the best moment of my life. My incredibly hot friend that I've been traveling with for a long time and I were making out on a bed. It was just hot! And I loved every minute of it. When he told me that I was beautiful, my heart was seriously trying to break out of my chest. Percy said I was beautiful. I mean, I've been told that quite a lot, but from Percy, it meant the whole world.

But of course, all good things come to an end. Nightwing, who told me her name earlier, just _had _to interrupt us. I was kind of thankful too. If she hadn't intervened, Zeus knows where we would have gone.

Percy and I were both panting hard, and our faces were scarlet. We were staring at Nightwing in shock, but mainly embarrassment. Getting caught making out with someone? And where does this put Percy and I? Are we a couple now? Gods, I hope so.

"What do you want, Nightwing?" I asked, feeling very irritated.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd check up on you. I see Perseus is doing quite well, if you know what I mean." She replied nonchalantly.

I swear, if my face could get redder, it would. I looked over towards Percy. He was still too shocked to say anything.

"I'm sure you had another reason to check up on us." I narrowed my eyes, arms crossing my chest.

"We'll be arriving at our base in approximately 3 hours. Just wanted to let you know. And also I think-" She started, but was interrupted by Percy.

"Wait. Wait. Where are we? Who are you? And what happened to that wolf? Who is this Commander person Bianca mentioned? And where is your base?" Percy practically screamed all of his questions in one breath. His arms were moving madly in the air.

"Percy. Calm down. I'm sure she'll explain everything." I rubbed Percy's arm, trying to calm him down. It just hit me that I was still in the same bed as him. I blushed, but no one seemed to notice.

"Our Commander sent my partner and I on a rescue mission. He seemed to know what kind of danger you were facing. That wolf was known as Ferrous. He is supposed to be locked up in some sort of prison. He was an experiment gone wrong and had gained immense power. He was just reaching his limit, though. He was dying, and used his last strength to fight with you. I don't know how you did it, but you somehow managed to kill him. Congrats on that. However, our scanners show that some traces of his biochemical blood fused with some of your own blood cells during the fight. You would've died if we didn't inject a green crystal into your system." Nightwing explained thoroughly.

I took that in quietly. Thinking about Percy dying or _almost _dying hurt me like a ton of bricks. Percy seemed to stiffen when she said crystal, like he knew what she was talking about.

"The crystal destroyed the negative effects of the wolf blood, but the actual wolf blood could not be extracted from your system. You have shown no sign of damage, however. Your immune system is accepting the new blood, and it is safe to assume that you will gain the abilities of Ferrous over time. Don't worry though. It won't be anything out of control. I'm sure you'll learn how to handle it. As for our commander, well, he's our boss, and personally, a _father _ to my partner and I. He just wants to see you. You're on our ship right now. We're going to Alpha base. It's located pretty close to Mars. And I don't mean the Roman god of war." She explained, using a teachers voice.

I knew I wasn't the only one confused. Percy seemed to get everything except for the Roman god part.

"Hopefully, these wolf abilities won't make me go crazy. And what about the _Roman _god of war? There are Roman gods?" Percy was very befuddled.

Nightwing seemed to have an internal battle inside her head. She waited a few seconds before answering.

"No. I was thinking of something else. It isn't important. What's important is that you have to make sure you get rest. If you need any water or food, just ask Bianca. I'm _sure _that she would love to help you out."

I managed to crack a smile on the last part, but the Roman thing confused me. I knew she was lying, although I didn't know why she would.

"We'll be fine. As long as Bianca stays here." Percy said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Alright then. I'll be in the cockpit." She said simply, then left.

I turned to look at him. Oh my gods. Those adorable sea green eyes. They're just so lovely.

"So," I started, with a mischievous smile on my face. "As long as I stay here, huh?"

He blushed, looking into my eyes. "Yes."

I didn't hesitate any longer and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and smashed my lips against his again. It just felt so right, kissing him. I felt something warm and loving rush through my body, and at that moment, I knew Percy also felt the same way. Like last time, the kiss became very heated, and I ripped his shirt off wildly. He seemed just as shocked as I was, but I didn't care. I just wanted him. I went for his neck and sucked on it, giving him a nice hickey. His hands went under my shirt and stopped when they were hovering over my breasts. He seemed to hesitate, and then made his decision. He massaged them and I couldn't help but emit a very loud moan, which caused Percy to smile and kiss me some more.

After about 14 more minutes of making out, I suddenly pulled back, the heat leaving my body. My whole body was tingling. I've never felt this way about anything or _anyone _before. Percy seemed a bit disappointed, but gave me a loving smile.

"So. What does this make us Percy?" I asked, laying comfortably in the bed with him.

"I guess this makes us a couple." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Percy." I said suddenly, putting a lot of sincere emotion into my words.

He seemed very shocked at first, but got over it, his grin getting bigger by the second.

I love you too, Bianca. A lot." He said, and it just made my heart beat like crazy.

For the third time in the same hour, I pulled him into a kiss again, but this time, it was much more passionate and sweet.

"You need some rest, Percy." I pulled back from him, and put my head on his muscular chest.

"Yes. I do. That was a _nice _workout." He said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up." I teased.

He put his arms around me and pulled me closer. The effect his body heat had on me was just so mesmerizing. I wasn't sure how long I was thinking about the heat. But soon after, I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

Percy loved me.

And I loved him.

* * *

**Um. Well. I guess that was chapter 5. Hope you guys didn't think it was too inappropriate. Percy and Bianca in the same bed is equal to raging teenage hormones. Or in this case, young adults. I was a bit hesitant at first, making Percy and Bianca kiss. I wasn't sure if I was pushing things too fast. I don't know. I need your feedback! And once again, I am very sorry for not updating weekly. It's sort of a challenge, with so much distractions. Please review! They give me motivation to update quicker and write more. Remember, I can't do this without support. Thanks for reading! **

**Next chapter will be starring the one and only...Commander, and a slight surprise visit from a special someone.  
**


End file.
